


Undeniable

by miera



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Bondage, F/M, Kinks, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien influences lead to a situation where Elizabeth and John act out several different fic kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this premise is stolen outright from an Enterprise story by saragirl, "The Siren's Scent." The five kinks to be included in this "ultimate Sparky kink/smut story" are: Aliens Made Them Do It, Bondage, Domination (light), Toys and Anal Sex.

The seconds were counting down and Elizabeth just stood there frozen, staring at John. He was standing in the doorway, making the door to her quarters remain open. He was backlit due to the darkness inside, but she didn't need to see his face. She could hear his labored breathing, and the roughness of his voice as he asked with a smirk, "Should I stay or should I go?"

Her whole body was perspiring, heat swelling everywhere as the alien pheromones took control of her. She didn't remember ever being this aroused in her life. If she wasn't so completely in the grip of her overactive hormonal response, she would want to die of embarrassment, even knowing almost all of the people in the city were being similarly affected.

The only cure Carson could find (that he could barely explain coherently due to nervousness) was orgasms. Lots of them. There was no antidote to the storm brewing in their bodies, except what nature was demanding they do. The hormonal changes involved in an orgasm would make the pheromones' effects dissipate. Eventually.

A tiny group of people who were unaffected (officially because they had a particularly rare recessive gene, unofficially because of things she would never answer questions about) were holding down the control room. The entire rest of the expedition was being sent to their quarters for the duration and then would be locked in. They were all close to going completely out of their heads and couldn't be trusted with their own safety in the city right now.

If people partnered up in order to relieve the pressure, it was not going to be a matter of record. No one saw anything, no one would say anything. By her order.

Elizabeth had deliberately left to go to her room alone, avoiding the multiple leering glances being sent her way by various people. It was a thin thread of self-control that got her through the corridors and here alone.

And then John was suddenly there, in her doorway. He was on the other side of the room from her but she swore she could smell him even from that distance.

They stared at each other and she knew time was passing and she should tell John to go so he could get somewhere private before the deadline.

But she couldn't make herself send him away.

The door hummed as the lockdown began and John stepped forward just in time to avoid getting squashed.

That was it. They were locked in here for the next twelve hours at least.

John kept moving, his eyes never leaving her, shedding his vest and dropping it, along with his gun belt. He cast aside his radio. He yanked his sweat-soaked t-shirt up over his head, advancing steadily across the room towards her. Elizabeth stared, still partly disbelieving that this was real, distracted by the smell of him and the sight of him bare-chested and coming ever closer.

His hands grabbed her hips and he propelled her backwards so that she crashed into the wall. Immediately he was pressed up against her, pinning her with his body. He put his hands on either side of her head, trapping her, and distantly she thought that if she wasn't so turned on she could barely see straight, this would be somewhat frightening.

John stared at her for a second. His eyes were dark, the mottled green of his irises almost invisible now. "You should've closed the door."

Then he kissed her, open-mouthed and hungry, no hesitation at all. His lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his body hot and hard and _right there_ , and Elizabeth melted into John and her desperate, burning need to fuck him senseless.

The kissing made the fire in her veins worse with the promise of the release being so close. Elizabeth dug her nails into John's scalp and rubbed her body against his as much as she could manage. When his hand groped her breast she moaned into his mouth. When it slid lower and cupped her between her legs, even through the layers of her pants and underwear Elizabeth felt the heat of his touch searing through her.

She scrambled to get her pants open, still kissing him frantically, dimly aware of John undoing his own fly and pushing his remaining clothes out of his way. Then his hand was back and there were no barriers this time. His finger pushed between her thighs, sliding right over her clit and making her whimper, before moving back and pressing up into her body. She rocked down into his hand, already wet and aching.

John started to pull his mouth away from hers. She bit his lower lip in protest and he growled lowly at her but then he slipped a second finger into her, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit. Elizabeth arched her hips up away from the wall, holding on to his shoulders for balance. John buried his face in her neck and she could feel him breathing in, taking in more of the scents they were all giving off that were driving them into this frenzy.

He sucked on the pulse point of her neck, hard enough that she knew there'd be a mark, but it didn't matter now. His fingers were moving too slowly and she grabbed for his hips, trying to get her hand onto him and draw him to her.

John pulled back, his hands grabbing her thighs and spreading them further apart. He shifted his feet, lining their bodies up and Elizabeth groaned. Yes, God, she needed this _right the hell now_.

He stopped, a fraction of an inch from entering her. She could feel him, all of him, so damned close. But he stopped.

His eyes were wild, more out of control than she'd seen him, possibly ever. She knew exactly what he wanted because it was what she wanted desperately. But he still stopped, looking at her, his body trembling with the strain of waiting for her permission.

Elizabeth brought herself down, closing the tiny distance, and she watched John grit his teeth as he pushed himself into her.

Her body spasmed. She'd never come just from this before, but she almost did this time. Already so close, her whole body sensitized and eager, John groaned as he felt her reaction around him. She urged him with her hips and hands to move, and he grabbed her tightly, drawing back and then pushing in again, even deeper. He was panting with the effort not to be too rough with her, and through the haze of her own lust Elizabeth's heart jumped.

She managed, barely, to speak into his ear. " _Now._ "

His mouth came down on hers almost brutally and John began to thrust into her steadily. The angle was awkward due to their boots still being on. Elizabeth reached down, insinuating her hand where she needed it. John grunted out what sounded like a curse and his hips started to falter already.

It didn't matter. As soon as her fingers reached their target Elizabeth was shaking. Everything else disappeared in the blinding light behind her eyelids as she just thought "Yes yes yes..." and then shouted incoherently as the orgasm hit her like a freight train, bursting through her body with breathtaking intensity.

John barely lasted more than a few heartbeats after she did, and the feeling of him coming made her shudder with an aftershock that shook her already wobbly legs.

They were still for a couple of minutes, getting their breath back. Elizabeth felt warm and loose. Nowhere near satiated yet, not with John's scent and the smell of sex so heavy in the air, but her fears and inhibitions were gone. There was no turning back now. Whatever the fallout from this was, they'd deal with it eventually. But that wasn't something to worry about now.

She pushed him away enough to lift the hem of her shirt and take it off. John was resting his hands against the wall behind her again, bracketing her, watching avidly as she tossed the shirt away and then unfastened her bra. His eyes were hot looking at her bare body. He bent down and licked across one of her nipples. Elizabeth hissed and he flashed one of his trademark smirks at her before he bent all the way over and unlaced her shoes. She stepped out of her shoes, socks and pants and watched John get rid of his clothes as well.

When he stood upright again, she reached for him, only to be stopped when he grabbed her and lifted her in a fireman's carry over one shoulder. "John!" she bellowed, laughing and also ridiculously turned on by the close up she was getting of his shoulders and back.

He carried her the few steps to her bed, dropping her unceremoniously onto her butt. She giggled, feeling silly but unable to stop, even as she stared up at him, naked and flushed and clearly recovering already.

She leaned back on her hands, spreading her legs just a little. "So?" she asked, mischievously. "Was that it?"

John shot her a look and then crawled across the bed after her.

*~*~*~*

John shouldered his way between Elizabeth's thighs and buried his face between her legs, mouth covering her and tongue diving in to taste her immediately. She arched under the assault of his lips, moaning, and if his facial muscles had been free he would've smirked.

He'd been thinking about this for over a day. Okay so he'd thought about it long before an alien pheromone set the entire city's libidos into overdrive, but not _relentlessly_. He'd jerked off before going to sleep last night and again this morning in the shower, thinking about Elizabeth. He'd been glued to her side half the morning before he realized he was going to have trouble hiding his physical reaction if he didn't get away from her soon.

Then they realized that something weird was going on. And in a couple hours Carson had found their culprit and prescribed a "cure" that amounted to, in the man's own embarrassed words, "shagging like rabbits."

Elizabeth had tried to sneak away, apparently oblivious to the fact that he'd tracked every breath she'd been taking since he saw her in the conference room. He'd followed her back to her quarters. No way was he letting anyone else touch her. He wanted to believe that was concern for her safety but he knew that was only a secondary motive.

His dick was throbbing between his legs already, insisting on taking her again, but John ignored it for the moment, intent on tracing the alphabet over Elizabeth's clit. She mewled like a kitten as he finished, her hands raking through his hair, trying to urge him closer. He swirled his tongue, gathering her taste in his mouth, groaning in satisfaction. She tasted fantastic, and she smelled even better.

Her feet slapped down against the mattress as he explored. "Fuck, John, I need..."

He licked. "What?" he asked lowly. Licked her again. Once, twice, slowly, right in the perfect spot.

Elizabeth sobbed. "Need you. Inside." She panted as he used the tip of his tongue to get more precision. "Even your fingers, _Jesus_."

He ducked his head down, flicking against her entrance but not penetrating. She was soaking wet and his cock jerked, but he'd made a plan and he was going to stick to it. "Not yet."

Then he went back up, settling into a rhythm that he knew was too slow, too light. Elizabeth was writhing so bad he had to press her hips down with his arms. All the while he thought to himself, _Come on, beg me. I want you to beg me for it._

Then she cried out, "John, _please_."

He covered her clit with his mouth, sucking hard and Elizabeth bucked like a wild thing as the orgasm finally ripped through her.

He stayed just long enough to get her through it and then shifted up onto his knees. He positioned himself and barely managed to wait long enough to meet her eyes. He didn't register any objections, so he slid into her and immediately his back arched and he moaned. How could she still be so tight after she'd just come so hard?

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him and he pulled out carefully before pushing back into her. Despite the urgent pulse in his dick, he wanted to enjoy this more than the first time. But she was so damned hot and tight around him he wasn't going to last.

He leaned over her, propped up on his hands, and kissed her. Elizabeth seized the chance to kiss him back, and he knew she could taste herself in his mouth. God that was hot. It pushed him even closer, so he cupped her breast with one hand and stroked her nipple with his thumb. She shuddered and he felt her spasm inside. He pulled away.

"Touch yourself," he told her, as he gulped down air from the exertion and the kiss. "Want to see."

Elizabeth covered her own breasts with her hands, teasing and pinching her nipples and John let out a strangled sound. He could've been on the other side of the room and not touching her at all and that would've almost made him come, the sight of Elizabeth fondling herself for him.

"Can you come like this?" he gritted out. He was going to lose it and pretty soon but he wanted her to get there again, wanted to feel her coming around him again.

She shook her head, the damp curls of her hair spread over the pillow behind her. Not thinking, he reached over and brushed one stray lock of hair away from her face. Elizabeth twisted her neck and bit his hand, not hard enough to hurt, but it made a rush of savage lust go through him. His hips snapped into her, too hard and too deep, before he could get himself under control again. "Christ, don't do that right now," he muttered.

She looked way too smug at that. He sat back, so that he was more or less upright while still moving between her legs. "Make yourself come," he ordered, hands sliding down her thighs.

Any other time and place he just knew she would've been fighting back against his sudden dictatorial tendencies, but she didn't even offer a token protest, just slid her hand down to stroke her clit. But then she hissed and froze and John, even though it took a monumental effort, stopped moving. "What?"

"Sensitive," she said. She waved towards the table next to the bed. "There's lubricant in there."

John leaned over and yanked the drawer open. He found the small white tube, and something else.

He held the vibrator up and shot Elizabeth a teasing look. It was hard to tell, since her face was already flushed from the sex, but it seemed like her cheeks turned brighter red.

He eyed her speculatively. Then he settled back into his former place, dropping the toy onto the bed next to them.

Elizabeth squeezed some of the liquid onto her fingers and touched herself again. This time she shivered in the good way and nodded to him. He could already feel her muscles clenching erratically around him and he began to thrust in and out in earnest.

He didn't quite get what he wanted. He'd been waiting too long and just the feeling of her getting close was too much. He pumped into her deeply once and then a second time, coming hard inside her. He could see her fingers speed up as he pushed in and out a couple more times and then Elizabeth jerked and he felt the climax hit her again.

He slumped, arms on either side of her abdomen, trying to get his breath back. Elizabeth shifted underneath him, her body rippling again with an aftershock and John cursed.

He was still hard. That hadn't happened since he was in twenties.

"John?" It was obvious what she was asking. He just nodded, wondering dimly whether it would be too much for her if they kept going. Part of him didn't really care, but deep underneath the frantic drive of the damned alien chemicals he remembered this was _Elizabeth_ he was in bed with. Then he felt something cool against his fingers.

He picked the vibrator up and regarded it for a moment, then handed it to Elizabeth. "Do it. Make yourself come again." She let out a little whimper, and John softened his voice slightly. "I want to feel you, Elizabeth," he added, drawing her name out slowly and deliberately.

She flipped the toy on and the low buzzing was almost inaudible over their breathing. John had always been an open-minded guy in bed, but he'd never liked vibrators much. Didn't appreciate feeling like he was competing with a piece of plastic.

But this? Watching Elizabeth masturbate while he was still hard inside of her? He was barely aware of it but he murmured to her as she shuddered and tightened around him again, telling her how hot she was, how good her body felt. His own body jolted every time the back of the vibrator brushed against the base of his dick or the flat bone above it.

Her hips pushed against his, trying to urge him to move, but he just held her still, watching her face as the sensations flared across it. Her hand fisted in the pillow beneath her head and he stared at her clenched fingers, at her breasts bouncing when she twitched, at the thin reflection across her stomach of the light off her sweaty skin. She looked wild and debauched and well-fucked, and he was the one who got to see this.

With a groan John rocked into her as her body climbed up again. Not a big move, just rocking his hips easily, slipping just a little bit in and out. Elizabeth choked out his name and her wrist shifted the angle of the vibrator between them. It pressed against his body and hers at the same time, both of them cursing. Elizabeth's eyes were shut and her legs drew back on instinct as she jerked, straining towards him and the approaching orgasm until she shrieked.

She was so tight around him he couldn't move for a minute, trapped by the force of the orgasm. The sensation snapped his remaining control and he grabbed her hips, fucking Elizabeth hard and deep, nearly shoving her up the bed until finally his body let go completely and he came.

Dimly he grew aware that he was lying on top of her and he managed to drag himself off and collapse onto the bed alongside her. He couldn't pry his eyes open. He just wanted to fade into oblivion for a good long while. He was already half-gone when he felt a blanket being pulled over him. Elizabeth snuggled – which he distantly knew was just an odd thing in itself – against him and on pure instinct he wrapped an arm around her waist, spooning up against her back just before he fell completely to sleep.

*~*~*~*

The shower helped revive her a bit. Elizabeth's sense of time was off, to say the least, but she was pretty sure she'd slept a good six hours before the need to use the bathroom woke her up.

That was more sleep than she usually got on a normal night, ironically.

Her hope that the worst of the chemical imperative was over proved futile while she was in the shower, though. Even though her legs were sore, along with much of the rest of her, the hot water cascading over her skin reawakened her body from more than just the sleep. As she lathered the soap over her arms, her breasts and her stomach, memories flashed through her mind from earlier.

John's hands. His mouth. His eyes.

Her fingers slipped between her legs without her having to think about it. The soap made it that much easier to circle her clit. She braced a hand against the wall, her imagination now having no trouble picturing John in the shower with her, pressing her against the cool metal of the bath, grinding his hips into hers and licking the water dripping down her throat until-

Her back arched as she came hard and fast. It didn't really relieve the tension, though. The edge was slightly softened, but she knew at that moment she was going to go out there and wake him up so she could fuck him again.

The thought didn't even make her blush. She shut off the water and stepped out into the middle of the bathroom. As she dried herself off, she glanced in the mirror. The look on her face was one Elizabeth couldn't recall ever seeing in her reflection.

She looked hungry. Predatory, almost.

Smirking at the mirror, she tossed the towel onto the counter, not bothering to hang it up, and went back to her room.

John had been curled up on his side when she slipped out of bed. He'd flopped onto his back in her absence, one arm casually thrown over his head. She stood at the end of the bed and slowly dragged the sheet down, gradually exposing his body to the low light from the bathroom.

He was gorgeous. And that wasn't just the alien pheromones talking. All that training and running around trying not to get killed meant his body was in excellent shape for a man of his age. Long legs, well defined muscles, nice abs that weren't precisely "cut" but definitely good enough. He'd bulked up a bit since their first year in the city. His arms were thicker, especially around the shoulders.

Elizabeth shivered, imagining where she wanted her hands and his shoulders to be. But that could wait for the moment.

She looked at his chest and grinned to herself. Damn, he was almost _furry_ there was so much hair on him. Being so dark just made it that much more noticeable. Below his chest a thin line of hair stretched over his stomach and down between his thighs.

He wasn't awake, except for one particular part of his anatomy that was beginning to stir. A part that was in perfect proportion to the rest of him. Not to mention in very good proportion to part of her anatomy, as she well remembered.

Elizabeth climbed carefully onto the bed, trying not to jostle him. She found the tube of lube and the vibrator and set them aside as she settled. She knelt over one of his legs and reached out, feathering her fingertips along the underside of his erection. His skin was hot and smooth to her touch. She hadn't gotten to do this before, and she wanted to enjoy it.

Slowly, she coaxed him to full arousal with barely-there touches and teasing. John shifted in his sleep a couple times, but she backed off and waited before resuming her work. She stroked his thighs too, the crease where his leg and hip met, brushed against his balls gently.

Maneuvering wasn't easy, but she bent over and trailed light kisses up the inside of his thigh. John grunted, his leg jerking against the ticklish sensation. Elizabeth decided the moment was right. She opened her mouth and bit down on his skin just hard enough to sting.

John jerked awake with a huge gasp. He half sat up, staring wildly for a moment before he realized where she was and what she was doing. Elizabeth repeated her actions on his other thigh, kissing to goad his skin into awareness and then biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

His whole body shuddered, just like it had when she'd bitten his hand earlier. His cock bobbed and John fell back on his elbows and groaned loudly.

Staying away from his erection, she used her lips or her fingers to tease other spots on his body before leaving more bites – his arm, his chest, his neck, which made him squirm and curse and dig his fingers into her hips. It gave her a primal sense of satisfaction to see his skin turning pink and then red. Those were her marks on him.

 _Hers._

John was getting restless. The groans were turning into growls and when he mumbled her name, she decided a change in tactics was in order. Settling fully between the legs he eagerly spread for her, she wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and brought her mouth down. She used kisses and short swipes of her tongue first, letting herself get used to how his skin tasted, gauging how sensitive he was. John had leaned back on the pillows and when she paused for a breath, she looked up. He was propped up just enough to watch her, and his arms were raised, hands clutching the pillows on either side of his head.

The look on his face told her clearly what he was thinking. She almost dared change her mind and risk whatever retaliation he would've come up with, but instead she bent and slowly and deliberately wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and slid down.

His groan this time was electric. She took him in as far as was comfortable before pulling back. Unhurried, she moved up and down, taking him in a little deeper each time. Over the noises of the wet suction she could hear his breathing, little panting moans when her tongue swirled or rubbed just right.

She let one hand drift down and play with his balls and his hips stuttered up, John just barely containing the movement before it could have made her choke. She pulled off, making him curse, and then curse again when she delicately sucked one of his balls into her mouth.

Elizabeth had always felt anything worth doing was worth doing well. And she was especially motivated to make this the best blow job he'd ever received. The marks she'd put on his body would fade, but the memory of this? That was another story.

Wetting her finger with her lips as she moved back to his cock, she slid her hand down past his balls and then up to the soft skin behind them. The choked noise John let out made her pause. It had definitely been a sound of pleasure. There was no mistaking it.

She pulled away and reached. She held up the tube of lubricant and looked at John curiously. He nodded and licked his lips, making a wave of heat shoot through her as her neglected body made a bid for her attention, but she pushed it aside. Squeezing some of the liquid out, she put her fingers back along his perineum. His cock was curved up and still fully hard and flushed with arousal, but Elizabeth couldn't pull her eyes from John's face as her fingers trailed farther back and slipped in between the firm, soft muscles of his ass.

She found the tight ring of muscle, circling her finger gently, careful not to push in case he didn't want that.

John writhed and pushed his body into her touch. That pretty much answered that question.

Wishing she'd trimmed her nails more recently, Elizabeth teased and pushed lightly until his body yielded and her finger slipped inside of him. John threw his head back, and she had a sudden fierce desire to lick and bite at his throat.

Instead she took him into her mouth again. John let out a strangled cry as she started to suck him back to full hardness and her finger circled inside his ass until she was able to add a second finger. It didn't go in too easily, though. She needed more lube.

She pulled away, fumbling for the tube, and her hand brushed against the vibrator.

It was shaped abstractly like a penis, though it was purple and made of plastic. And it had a flared base.

Elizabeth swallowed. "John."

She could see the sheen of sweat on his chest and his arms. He cracked his eyes open. "What?"

She held up the toy. "I want to fuck you with this."

She hadn't really asked his permission, but if he hesitated or said no outright, she could go back to fingering him. Would, if that was what he wanted, she told herself firmly.

John swallowed visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing and drawing her eyes to his neck again. But he only said one word. "Yes."

Elizabeth didn't hesitate. She coated the toy with lube and shifted back to her spot. John drew his knees up and apart, spreading himself for her. It wasn't quite enough. She yanked a pillow out from under him, drawing a petulant "hey!" of protest before he realized what she was up to. She jammed the pillow under his tailbone, propping him up.

The head of the vibrator was a bit large. Elizabeth rubbed the toy against his hole for a minute before she started pressing. It was easier to do this with fingers, she remembered now. The sensation made it easier to tell when to stop. Instead she watched John's face as she gently pushed the toy, slowly adding force until it slid into him.

"Oh," John grunted as his body quivered. Then his eyes shut as she rotated the vibrator, not pushing in and out, just circling it inside him.

She saw when she hit his prostate. His jaw gaped open as his body jerked involuntarily. Elizabeth concentrated on the angle and movement before she resumed sucking him off. When her mouth closed around his erection in counterpoint to her hand penetrating him with the toy, John shouted, "Fuck, Elizabeth."

She drew back, licked the tip of his cock and grinned. "Don't you mean 'Fuck _me_ , Elizabeth'?" she asked.

He growled again.

Still smirking, she went down on him once more. This time she wasn't going to stop.

She managed to snatch glances at him as she worked him up higher and higher. John was holding onto his knees to keep them back for her, which left him without any real leverage. His muscles rippled as she watched, limned by the sweat reflecting the light falling over the bed. He was gasping for breath and his face was twisted in the most gorgeous grimace of pleasure she could remember seeing on anyone. Under her tongue his cock was rigid and hot, his skin tasting like salt and sweat and him. Through her fingertips she could almost feel his body tightening around the vibrator every time she pushed it into him. He was right there, on the edge of coming completely apart, absolutely beautiful and the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

She sped up and his hips thrust unsteadily both up and down, clearly out of control. She held his thigh down with her other arm to steady him, sucking and penetrating him faster until she heard an incoherent sound that was probably meant as a warning before his cock twitched in her mouth and John came.

The orgasm hit him in waves, pulsing against her tongue and her fingertips. His voice was rough as he made a broken, glorious noise that was part curse and part her name. Elizabeth didn't let up until she felt him trying to curl away and then, finally, she stopped.

Slightly dazed, she slumped back towards the end of the bed. She was never going to forget this either, she realized.

Carefully she pulled the vibrator out of him and got up. Her legs were wobbly from kneeling, but she padded back into the bathroom to clean herself off. She filled a cup with water, drank half of it, and then refilled it and returned.

John was yawning. She glared. "Don't even think about going to sleep yet."

He grinned at her and Elizabeth only managed not to grin back thanks to years of resisting that expression. He looked more than just puppy-cute now, though, lying naked and sweaty in her bed, looking very thoroughly fucked and happy. She didn't remember ever seeing him this relaxed.

John propped himself up on an elbow and reached out for the water. "Just don't ask me to stand up. I don't think my legs will work."

The smug look on her face earned a roll of his eyes but damn if that didn't make her feel insanely proud.

Not to mention reminding her of her body's insistent demand for attention, now, please. She could feel a heavy pulse between her legs and as she stood there while John drank the rest of the water, she became aware of her nipples tightening as she watched his throat work. Her hands brushed against her stomach absently and she shivered.

John's eyes caught on her body and she saw the heat sharpen there. Then he glanced ruefully at his groin. "We may have to get creative," he told her, and then laughed. "More creative, I mean."

"Well," she said, taking the cup away and putting a hand on a well-muscled shoulder to push him down onto his back again. She was practically purring and her heart rate picked up as her earlier fantasy surged into her mind. "I have an idea about that."

John licked his lips, his eyes flickering over her breasts. "Anything you want."

Were there more intoxicating words than that? Even without the alien chemicals?

"Scoot down a little," she instructed. Once he had complied and the pillows were pushed aside, she put a hand against the wall for balance and knelt above his shoulders, swinging her other leg to the other side of the bed.

John looked surprised for a second, then his own expression went rather predatory. "I was feeling a little hungry," he said conversationally, even as his strong hands slid up her thighs and shifted her body into a better position.

He touched her first, fondling her ass, stroking her folds, dipping his finger into her core and teasing her clit. "So wet," he muttered. Elizabeth knew he was thinking about how aroused she'd gotten from what she'd done to him. But she didn't really care a moment later as his thumbs held her body open and his tongue stroked slowly over her clit.

She hadn't had a chance to think about it but as he licked her lightly and in the exact right spot, she realized he'd learned her body when he'd eaten her out earlier. There was no fumbling or testing. He just starting teasing her, pushing her already-high arousal even higher. She had to fight not to rock her hips or push down. She wanted to. She needed to come. The quick orgasm in the shower felt like it was days ago, and she needed John to make her come already.

With no hesitation he pushed two fingers up into her body. She was so wet and ready it just made her moan and lean her head against the wall. Her fingers were clenched into fists and every breath came out with a tiny noise as John teased her up and up until she thought her body was going to break from the desperation.

Then he curled his fingers forward, rubbing right over the sensitive spot inside her, and Elizabeth trembled. The "oh" she let out was explosive as her body tightened and the pleasure spiked high through her core, John's tongue stretching it out longer and longer as wave after wave of release hit her. She came so hard she felt herself let go completely. She thought there was a surprised noise from John but it was impossible to think clearly as she shuddered and whimpered until finally she pushed up and off him.

Elizabeth collapsed onto the bed in a heap, her legs not wanting to work anymore. Her head landed on John's hip, which wasn't precisely comfortable, but she couldn't quite move yet.

John propped himself up on a pillow once again. His palm slid over her hip and along her side soothingly. "Jesus, that was hot, Elizabeth," he muttered, his other hand touching his neck. "You squirted all over me."

She blinked and in spite of everything felt a renewed thrum of tension in her body. John was covered in her. Wet from her juices, still bearing marks from her teeth. That possessive hunger gave another flicker. "It's been a while since that happened," she confessed softly.

John looked at her, his eyes seeing more than she probably wanted him to know. But then, he always had seemed to have that gift. His hand moved and cupped her breast gently as he sat up. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. She could taste herself and that made another flicker of arousal go through her.

John slid his fingers up to her neck, massaging lightly for a minute before he drew her up. "Come on, we need to clean up." Elizabeth held on to his hands as she crawled awkwardly to the edge of the bed and stood. John waited there and when she was on her feet, he drew her body flush against his for a moment and she realized he was half-hard again – something that would've been impossible without the alien pheromones amping their normal responses so much. "Then I'm going to fuck you into the wall of that shower," he promised in a rough, sexy voice that made her knees go weak.

He drew her towards the bathroom. She followed more than willingly.

*~*~*~*

Elizabeth woke up after a few more hours of sleep. Sunlight was coming in the window, the color and angle suggesting it was about mid-afternoon. She'd been drifting for a bit, her mind gradually waking as she felt John's hands touching her body, sliding along her arms. When she opened her eyes, both her arms were over her head and something was around her wrists. She managed to raise her arms but not very far – the belt of her bathrobe was wound around her wrists, and the other end of the belt was evidently tied down.

Elizabeth craned her neck and found John stretched out alongside her. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, while his fingers ghosted lightly across her belly. She could feel that he was hard, his erection nudging against her hip.

She considered for a moment. Being tied up wasn't high on her list of activities she really enjoyed in bed, but she was comfortable, and curious about what John was planning.

She shrugged, and he grinned at her.

For several minutes he didn't move, just kept touching her lightly. His eyes followed his fingers as they traced down the underside of her arm, tickling her until she squirmed and protested. He stopped, but then his index finger slid along her neck and then across her collarbone. Elizabeth shivered for a different reason.

Still slowly, his fingers circled her breasts, grazing against her nipples, which began to tighten. Something about how John was watching her response to his touch was incredibly erotic, and Elizabeth felt a blush creep over her cheeks and down her neck. His eyes were intent on her body, occasionally flickering up to her face when she twitched at something he did.

His nails weren't sharp but when they scratched teasingly over her hipbones, Elizabeth realized why this felt slightly embarrassing. John was memorizing her body – not like he'd been doing for the last twelve hours, which had been more about heightening her arousal and her orgasms. This was more like he was imprinting her on his memory.

John's fingers traced down her legs, touching her knees, her ankles and tickling the soles of her feet. He grinned when she squeaked in protest, but his hands moved to the insides of her thighs and started sliding upward. He repositioned himself while Elizabeth spread her legs for him. When his thumbs stroked along her flesh her eyes shut.

His hands nudged her thighs even further apart and he started just touching her – every curve, every fold, with deliberate care. His hand disappeared for a moment and she opened her eyes in time to see him squeeze a tiny bit of lubricant onto his hand. His eyes met hers and locked as he pressed a single finger into her core.

Elizabeth wasn't sure who moaned louder. Her body tightened around the single digit, but instead of finger-fucking her, John continued his exploration of her body, circling and stroking around inside of her.

By this point, Elizabeth was biting down on her lower lip. She was sweaty and tense and her hips kept trying to push against John's hand. She wanted to grab him, drag him down and kiss him, force him to move his hand the way she wanted. Her wrists twisted within the belt, but John was of course far too good at knots for her to have any hope of getting free.

When his finger finally slid out of her with frustrating slowness and then began to stroke her clit, she let out a little whimper of relief. John touched her the same way he ate her out, small upward strokes of his finger, over and over. It was fantastic and torturous at the same time – her arousal kicking up notch after notch, but it wasn't enough for her to come. Her body shifted from side to side, but John's other hand covered her hip and held her still.

John was still watching her, his eyes fixed on her face as she circled closer and closer to coming. Somehow, despite everything they'd done to each other in the last half a day, this moment was the first time she felt really exposed throughout it all.

When the arousal began to crest, her eyes shut and Elizabeth threw her head back, her body straining as far as it could against the restraints. Over her pounding heart she could hear John whispering her name.

He went back to stroking his fingers along her thighs as she recovered and got her breath back. When she could finally pry her eyes open, he was still watching her. His eyes were hot and dark and she felt pinned by that look as much as she was trapped by the knot holding her wrists together.

John finally blinked and shifted, settling his body in between her legs. He slid into her slowly, his eyes shutting for a minute as he concentrated. The pleasure of it was excruciating, particularly when he was all the way in and then just stopped. Her body was still aroused and she wanted to feel him moving, wanted it so badly she ached, but there was nothing she could do. John's weight was keeping her still and with her hands tied she was completely stuck.

Well, maybe not completely.

Elizabeth focused on tightening her inner muscles, and John gasped. She did it again and again and he moaned, his head falling down as he hovered above her. His hips finally jerked. It was only a small movement, but she actually laughed out loud in victory.

John glared at her, as much as he could through the haze of arousal. One of his hands palmed her breast and he shook his head. "Elizabeth, if you keep doing that..."

She smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He growled and bent to lick her hard nipples as he began to thrust in and out. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hiking herself up a little higher as his body grazed her clit while they moved together. The Kegels had worked her arousal back up and she could feel another orgasm gathering inside of her.

John drew away from her breasts, propping himself up on one arm above her. "Not yet," he warned her, slowing down his movements, to her immense frustration. "You come when I decide."

"John," she whined, which only made him laugh. Then his hand moved and his finger was back on her clit. She bucked underneath him, because his touch was too light to do more than tantalize her. "That is not the way to keep me from..."

"From what?" His voice was low and dirty and it only turned her on more, damn him.

She shook her head, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Come on, Elizabeth," he coaxed. His voice shivered along her spine. "Say it."

"No," she snapped, tugging uselessly on the belt around her hands.

John stopped. He did it so abruptly she yelped. One second he was rocking her body towards climax and the next he was utterly still. He leaned over her, staring down into her eyes. "Say it," he repeated.

She folded her lips together tightly, though her resolve was weakening as her body fluttered around his cock in desperation.

John decided to fight dirty, because he lifted his finger to his lips and sucked it clean. She cursed under her breath. He looked annoyingly smug as he gave her one last chance, "Elizabeth?"

Her pride had already evaporated as her brain relived the various times John had gone down on her in the last day. She closed her eyes and gave in. "Make me come."

"Look at me," he whispered, his fingers brushing her cheek, making her open her eyes again. "Look at me and say it."

There was something in his voice – a stark need that startled her. It wasn't just the raw expression on John's face, it was the way that look made her feel. She could no more have refused him in that moment than she could've flown out the window.

Her voice was no more than a whisper either, but she stared up at him, her emotions as bare as her body, and begged him, "Make me come, John."

He covered her mouth with his, kissing her thoroughly as he pulled out and began to fuck her in earnest, deep and steady strokes that were matched by his finger rubbing at her clit with just enough pressure to make her crazy. She writhed under him, arching her hips to get more of him, kissing him back desperately because it was the only thing she could do as she rode along. John drove her higher and higher. It was so good she never wanted it to end, but she couldn't take much more. When she did come, she cried out his name and heard him saying hers over and over like a mantra until he groaned and exploded inside of her.

Elizabeth drifted for a long time, aware of the warmth of John's body on top of her. He was holding some of his weight off her with his arms, but she was oddly grateful for the pressure of him lying there. It meant she didn't have to move, and didn't have to meet his eyes. She wasn't sure she was ready to do that, not now.

They'd been having sex for most of a day, but what had just happened wasn't alien-pheromone induced fucking. It felt far more like making love.

And she had no idea what to do about it.

 

*~*~*~*

John was just getting into bed when his door chimed. He was tired, his body was sore, and this had been _the_ most awkward evening of his entire life, worse than all the difficult moments of his adolescence and his marriage combined. Most of Atlantis was having trouble looking anyone in the eye, including him. Rodney had barely been able to speak to anyone, which was in and of itself a mark of how painfully embarrassing this experience was.

Well, had been, now that the hormone storm was over and everyone was thinking rationally, more or less. At the time, there had been no shame, no second thoughts, just raw hunger and he so needed to not think about that, because obsessing over the 12 hours he'd spent in Elizabeth's bed was going to drive him insane. He had to try to put it behind him.

Which was going to be difficult, because Elizabeth was standing on the other side of his door.

He actually strangled for a minute, unable to speak, which made her blush, which was very bad, because it reminded him of how she flushed right before she came and he cleared his throat with an abnormally loud noise and forced himself to speak. "Hey."

"Hey. Do you have a minute?"

He nodded and stepped back, letting her into the room and forcefully telling his body and his memory to sit down and shut up. Elizabeth was probably here so they could have a mature, rational adult discussion about how what happened was the result of an outside influence and their working relationship was important to her and so was their friendship and the city needed them both and so on.

A large part of him didn't care. He remembered how she felt under his hands, how her body fit in his arms like she'd been made for him, and most of all he remembered her saying his name when she came. He'd been sure in the moment that it hadn't just been alien drugs for her either, that last time. She'd meant it.

Of course, that was hours ago, before the post-sickness headaches and sorting through personnel to figure out if everyone was okay and returning to the world where people gossiped and judged and things never, ever worked out the way he wanted.

Elizabeth didn't say anything right away. Her fingers were twisting together, and she looked around his room for a long minute, avoiding his eyes. Finally she sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "I have no idea what to say," she blurted out.

It was so wildly out of character for Elizabeth to not only feel that way but to admit it, John froze for a moment before he could speak. "You don't have to say anything, Elizabeth."

She rubbed her forehead. "Yes I do. I know we need to deal with... what happened. I just don't know where to start-"

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted quietly. She looked up at him, her mouth falling slightly open in annoyance.

"John, we can't just pretend it didn't happen."

He snorted, a habit he unfortunately had picked up from Rodney. "Like we could do that."

She flushed again and John rubbed the back of his neck. Elizabeth uncrossed her arms. "Well, we can't ignore it either. We're going to have to find a way to get past this and work together. I don't think it'll go well if we're too embarrassed to look each other in the eye."

Her attempt at lightening the mood fell flat, and Elizabeth clearly knew it. John wasn't in the mood right now. Rationally he knew he should plead tiredness, get Elizabeth to leave until he calmed down and got himself more under control, and then they could do what she wanted. But she had come to him and chosen to have this conversation right now, and he was worn out and dammit, he still wanted her.

He moved closer, wondering if his proximity could have even a fraction of the effect it had had on her yesterday. "There's another option, you know."

She quirked an eyebrow, but her hands twisted nervously again. He licked his lips. "We don't ignore it, and we keep working together." And doing other things together, but he left that unsaid. He was counting on Elizabeth's freakish ability to read his mind and it didn't fail him. Her eyes widened and she stammered.

"John, that's... we... you know it would never work."

She started to pull away and he lunged forward and kissed her. He kept his hands gentle, not wanting to scare her, but he kissed her until she kissed him back. He slid an arm around her waist and Elizabeth slid against him and he felt that tiny click of her sliding into place again.

When the kiss ended, Elizabeth started to speak, but he put a finger on her lips. "Denial hasn't worked either, Elizabeth, and pretending that I don't still want you so much it makes me crazy isn't going to work." His hips shifted against her, just enough for her to feel his body's response to having her so close again. "And don't you dare talk about sending me to Carson for more blood tests."

Her lips twitched with a tiny smile at that. His heart started to beat a little faster, but then her expression turned serious again. He braced himself for all the various arguments about duty and sacrifice and the crap women in power positions got when they had anything like a private life. But her words shocked the hell out of him.

"I don't want to hurt you, John." Elizabeth shook her head, looking at her hand, which was resting on his shoulder. "I'm not good at this. And I don't think I could run the city without you."

He lifted her chin, making her look at him again. "Not going anywhere," he told her. It was true. He was never leaving Atlantis willingly, and the thing he wanted most in the world was this, Elizabeth in his arms. He would never give this up either.

She bit her lip and he rubbed his hand down her back, trying to nudge her out of the dark mental place she was stuck in, as he had a thousand times before. "Come on, Elizabeth. Is this any crazier than finding the lost city of Atlantis? Wormholes to another galaxy? Or space vampires?" She rolled her eyes at him, grinning in spite of herself. "It worth the risk."

He'd said that to her dramatically different contexts in the past. Elizabeth agreeing with that assessment had never been so important to him before, though. When she stretched up to kiss him, he knew he'd won.

"This is going to be hard," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder a few minutes later. He repressed the urge to chuckle at the possible double entendre.

"Well, it's not like we're known for doing things the easy way," he pointed out.

"True," she answered, yawning heavily. John yawned in turn and decided for once to quit while he was ahead. He tugged her arm and lead her to the bed. It was smaller than hers, and both of them was going to be a tight fit, but Elizabeth didn't argue when he slid into bed and made a space for her. She stretched out and John spooned up against her back.

They laid still for a while. John was working on not thinking too much about what had just happened or what it all meant. Then Elizabeth absently snuggled back against him. The arm he had around her waist tightened and he found his fingers intertwining with hers.

It was that contact that he focused on as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
